degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Winston Chu
Winston "Chewy" Chu is a sophomore (Grade 10) at Degrassi Community School. He is smart and sarcastic, yet best friends with the popular Miles Hollingsworth III. Winston masks his insecurity with a cynical attitude and self-deprecating sense of humour, which protect him from moving too far out of his comfort zone. He's often the voice of reason and a reluctant co-conspirator in hijinks. He is also friends with Maya Matlin, and Tristan Milligan. He is labelled as "Invisble/Visible Man." He is portrayed by Andre Kim. Character History Season 13 In Summertime, he first appears at a party for Miles' dad. Miles Hollingsworth III introduces Maya Matlin and Winston, calling Winston by his nickname, Chewy, when introducing him. On the balcony, Miles offers Winston and Maya some alcohol. Maya accepts but Winston refuses. When Maya accidentally drops the bottle, Winston tells Miles that maybe his dad won't be so mad. Miles tells Winston that he knows more than anyone that his dad will be mad. When Miles' dad is yelling at him inside the house, Winston tries to make conversation with Maya and tells Maya that Miles' dad will stop yelling at his son, soon. Winston is there with Maya and Miles when Miles flips and jumps in the pool with his clothes on. Winston jokes and tells Maya that she should probably "go fish him out" but Maya tells him that she doesn't want to be around guys like him and leaves the party and leaves Winston standing there on his own. He appears once more at the end of the episode where he quietly takes his seat next to Miles on the bus for the trip to Paris. In All I Wanna Do, he is seen getting out of a cab with Miles in Paris and gets mad at him for calling him Chewy, even though they're in a different country. He appears to be roommates with Miles and Tristan and catches Tristan watching Miles change. They both laugh at Tristan for pretending to be straight and in a "relationship" with Maya. In class, when Tristan gives Maya flowers and gets kissed by her, Winston and Miles are both hysterical. Later, he is seen playing truth or dare with Zoe and others. Zoe dares him to say "Voulez vous coucher avec moi?" to the next girl he sees, and it turns out to be Alli. Alli is unamused by it. When Tristan assumes that Miles and Winston were laughing at him for being gay, Miles confirms that they were laughing at him because they knew he was gay and he was pretending to be straight. In My Own Worst Enemy, he is seen in class, and like most of his classmates, he doesn't understand what Madame Cliquet is saying. In About a Girl, Maya asks him he can ask Miles to stop constantly making out with Zoe. Winston assumes that she has feelings for him and Maya denies it. He then tells her that when you tell Miles to stop doing something, he just keeps doing it, but worse. When Madame Criquet starts teaching the class about petty crimes, he suggests that she perform a petty crime herself. In Cannonball, Maya first walks in on Miles and Winston shirtless, and Winston covers his nipples. Maya asks them where Tristan was and Miles tells her that Tristan had left before him and Winston got up. When Maya complains that Tristan could be lost, Winston asks her if he could have Tristan's espresso, which Maya ends up giving him. Maya then says she has to find Tristan and Miles suggests she take someone with her so she wouldn't be lost as well. Maya chooses Winston to come with her and Winston complains why he had to go and not Miles, and Maya replies that the last thing she needs is a guy like Miles. Miles throws Winston a shirt before him and Maya leave. Later, they are at the Eiffel Tower searching for Tristan but are unsuccessful. Winston tells Maya that they need a better plan but Maya says they don't and that Tristan would be there since he was bugging her to go to the Eiffel Tower all week. Winston tells Maya that he thought she knew Tristan had tickets and tells her some places Tristan could be, like on a train to Belgium, which makes Maya cry. Winston sees and tells her that girl tears are his kryptonite and assures her that Tristan is okay. Winston soon suggests that they need Miles, and Maya finally agrees. Soon, they walk in on Zoe and Miles. When Miles tells Maya that he knew she would come crawling back, Maya says she can't do it and almost leaves. Winston stops her and convinces her to ask him because it was night and Tristan was still gone. Maya then begs for Miles to help her and they leave Winston and Zoe. Winston later watches Maya and Tristan's presentation on crime and punishment. In Honey, Madame Criquet tells the class not to wear vulgar t-shirts to the fancy French restaurant and is mostly telling Winston not to. He then looks over at Maya and laughs. In This Is How We Do It, he is seen watching Drew's ceremony. He is later seen smiling at Maya. Appearance Winston has a cute way of dressing. He sometimes has a classy bow tie with a buttoned shirt along with his glasses. He mixes and matches his colour (the colours always correspond) and he is seen wearing beanies Trivia *He goes by the nickname "Chewy," but does not like being called it. *He went to Degrassi for freshman year prior to appearing as a sophomore, but he referred to himself as the "Invisible Guy" or the "Strong Silent Type". *He has been friends with Miles Hollingsworth III since they were five years old. *His Twitter *He knows about Miles' father abusing him. *He is allergic to peanuts as revealed in You Oughta Know. Quotes *(To Maya): "It's Winston. Winston Chu." (First line) *(To Maya): "Second lesson, hang out with Miles and trouble finds you." *(To Miles): "I don't think he'll be mad." *(To Tristan): "You have a girlfriend?" *(To Maya): "Yeah, Paris what a drag." *(To Alli): "Voulez vous coucher avec moi?" *(To Tristan): "Trouble in Paradise?" *(To Maya): "Original, getting the best friend to reveal your crush." *(To Maya): "Can I have his espresso? It's gonna get cold!" *(To Miles): "DUDE! You were inches away from the boys that time!" *(To Maya): "Girl tears are my kryptonite." *(To Zoe, after she insults Maya): "Classy, Zoe." Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 13 Category:Sophomores